


Things you dont know

by Abcdefbu



Category: Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abcdefbu/pseuds/Abcdefbu
Summary: If only Donald knew more.But he does know if his friends are in danger. And he does know what threats are.If only he knew how to understand his situation with this guy threatening his friends lives.What Donald didn't know was.......why him?On temporary hold.
Kudos: 2





	1. The decision

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's the first chapter of my Fat Albert fan fiction. No do what you came here for and have a good time.

It all started in the junkyard in North Philadelphia. 

Their are eight kids that call themselves the junkyard gang.

First their was Fat Albert. He is the most nicest and caring person in the gang. And he doesn't even care if he's fat. He cares about everyone and never gives up.

Rudolph Davis. But his friends call him Rudy. He's the one that usually gets the wrong idea all the time. And always make him look better than anyone else. But fails every single time.

Bill Cosby. Bill is just your every day kid you see with friends hanging out or getting in trouble.

Russel Cosby. Bill's little and only brother. He's not afraid to speak his mind when it comes to fake hero's or telling Rudy he has no class.

Bucky Miller. Bucky is a bit on the reckless side at times. Not as much as Rudy though.

Harold Simmons. But his friends call him Weird Harold at times. Harold is the tallest and yet the weirdest out of all the kids. But he's the only one with a job.

James Mush. But his friend call him Mushmouth. Mushmouth tends to talk funnier then the rest of the gang and half the time nobody can't understand him.

Last their is Donald Parker. But his friends call him Dumb Donald. Donald isn't really all that smart like the rest of the gang. But he does know how to play sports.

The gang is in the middle of a game of baseball after an episode of their favorite show 'The Brown Hornet'. They were in two teams of four having Albert,Bill,Russel,and Weird Harold on one and Rudy,Dumb Donald,Bucky,and Mushmouth on the other. Both teams were tied and playing for the final point to see which team will win. Russel was next to hit the ball while Rudy pitched it.

"You better be ready shrimp because I'm not going easy on you." Rudy said.

"That's what you said to me last time.When you pitched the ball in fell before it made a half an inch my way." Russel said back.

"Very funny." Rudy said with sarcasm.

Rudy then pitched a decent ball to Russel who hit it with no problem and started to take off running to first base. The ball was headed straight to Donald's way.

"Catch the ball Dumb Donald, catch it!" Rudy shouted.

"I got it, I got it." Donald said reaching for the ball.

He managed to catch it. Unless you count it hitting his head and on the floor and having him picking it up two seconds to late and throwing it to the wrong team and having it acedentally hitting Rudy in the face giving the other team the winning point counts as picking it up. If it wasn't that,he missed it.

"Dumb Donald you cost us the winning point!" Rudy shouted.

"Uh uh I'm sorry. It sliped." Donald said.

"Yeah it slipped on your head and hit me in the face!" Rudy shouted again.

"Yeah, thats abetter way of saying it." Donald said not knowing it was sarcasm.

"Calm down dudes it was just a game. You can still be able to win another game." Fat Albert said trying to cool down the situation.

"Yeah like who can talk the loudest. Rudy will be able to win that one anytime." Russel added.

That sent the gang exept for Rudy laughing.

" Come on dudes, its getting late and we should be heading home." Fat Albert announced to the gang. They all agreed and went their seprate ways.

Behind a pile of junk there was a person dressed in all black,wearing a mack covering the entire face. The person was also holding a camra. The person was taking pictures of the gang and spying on them focasing on everything by their clothes and their personality. Then wrote reports on every kid the person saw. Then the person took off on a bicycle leaving the junk yard. And stopped when encountering an abandoned building and went inside. When inside the person took off the mask to reveal a woman in her late twenties with short brown hair light skin green eyes with red lipstick.

She went upstairs in the building and didn't stop until reaching the top floor. She then knocked to the only door on the top level of the building.

"Come in Amanda." An unknown male answered.

The women then entered the room. With a man in his thirdies sitting behing a desk with a name block with the name Percy on it. He had a simple black suit with a red tie. He also had short black hair lightish skin with brown eyes.

"Sir, I got information one the kids you asked for." Amanda said.

"And did you take pictures of each kid?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Good. Maybe one of them might be the right one." He said. " let me see them."

Amanda then handed in her reports. And he started to read them.

" **Albert. Nicknamed Fat Albert.**

**Albert is known to be the nicest out of the group. And doesnt quit on anybody. He is known to be a big help in society and to friends and family. Dispite him being overweight he has no problem reporting things that our out of hand to protect his friends."**

**" Rudolph Davis. Nicknamed Rudy.**

**He is known to overestimate himself and makes very unwise decisions dispite all of his friends warnings. He ends up failing almost everything he says he can do. He is someone who doesnt fink for anybodys well being. But he is loyal to his friends."**

**" Bucky Miller.**

**He is known to be a bit reckless. But not that much. Hes also good when it comes to being fast on his feet or on anything with wheels."**

**" Bill Cosby.**

**He is known to be a normal kid. Nothing much."**

**"Russel Cosby.**

**He is known to speak his mind. Wether it is right, wrong,insult,or compliment. He has a lot of courage when it comes to speaking his mind to others. He's also known to be Bill Cosby's annoying little brother."**

**" James Mush. Nicknamed Mushmouth.**

**Mushmouth is known to not have good speaking. He knows words perfectly fine but the way he says words always have a b at the end of every word he says. Half the time hardly anybody knows what he's saying."**

**" Harold Simmons. Nicknamed Weird Harold.**

**He is known for being the tallest and the weirdest of the group. And the only one to be known to have a job out of all of them."**

**" Donald Parker. Nicknamed Dumb Donald.**

**He is known for being the dumbest out of all of them. He hardly knows basic things like numbers,letters,sport equipmint,and all of the above. Including commen since. But he does know some things such as family,friends,love intrests,danger,and threats. He is one who would do anything to help his friends wether its bad or good. Even though he doesnt understand what help he's giving to others."**

Then Percy was done reading.

"So. Did one of those kids catch your eye?" Amanda asked.

"Well lets see." Percy said at the moment. " Albert won't work cause he's fat obviously. Can't have Harold because he's to tall. I don't want Bill or Bucky. If Mushmouth cant really talk i can't or want him. I don't want to hear complaints from the Russel kid or Rudy."

Then their was silance for a few seconds.

"What about Donald sir?" Amanda asked.

Percy thought for a moment.

"He's perfect."


	2. Then comes an encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey
> 
> Chapter two is down that away!

"Really? You want Donald Parker? Not to mention his nickname is Dumb Donald?" Amanda asked Percy.  
"Yes Amanda he's the one I want." Percy replied.  
"But why? His friends say he's an idiot and he wears a pink hat that doesn't even show his whole face." She said back.  
"Yes I read that part where it says he's an idiot. But it also said on your report that he would do anything for his friends." He said back.

"He is weird when it comes to this kind of stuff. First you come here with me and others from Europe all the way down here to North Philadelphia to find the right kid that you for some reason want to marry." She said in her mind.

Percy came from Europe with Amanda and a handful of body guards the this town to spy on kids. Mostly boys though. Percy is not into young girls. Never was and probably never will be. He sent Amanda to find young boys and spy on them to see each one to take pictures of and to write reports as well. But Percy wasn't interested in any of the boys she wrote reports on. Until now of course.

He along with his crew didn't come to the U.S legally they snuck in without being caught. Not even they know how they didn't get caught. Not only did they come to the U.S illegality but in Europe they have a secret company which is private,wealthy and lethal then the other companies. But the company is run illegally to. But Europe can't really stop it because it's deadly for outsiders that don't work for the company.

Amanda is Percy's assistant. She's also Percy's number one employee. Amanda was working with him on day one breaking the law selling the companies illegal stuff like guns,knives,drugs,body parts,false police information,people's information and whereabouts,toxic gas,murder requests,and captives. Both Percy and Amanda are heartless people along with the rest of his crew. They don't care what they do,what they sell,who they kill, or who they kidnap.

They only care about themselves,eachother,and the rest of the crew. If any of his crew betray or at least try to betray the rest they get killed imminently without hesitation.

But Percy wanted somebody else to care about. Even if the person didn't care about him.he wanted someone to be with,to love,to hate,to torture,and to care for. So after a week of thought he announced that he was going to the U.S along with a few others to go with him to find him a special someone. Someone that was weak and wasn't a girl since he wasn't into them. He of course brought Amanda and a handful of body guards with him to find that somebody. And as if just now, he picked Donald Parker.

"Amanda go find this boy and bring him to me. Make sure to bring backup with you. If their are any witnesses,kill them. Unless their his friends. If their his friends bring them along." Percy ordered.

"Yes sure." She said.

With that Amanda left the abandoned building with her backup to find that kid.

The next day with the gang after school.

"Hey,hey,hey schools out for today." Albert said.  
"Youb saidb itb." Mushmouth said.  
"That sure was a long day." Donald said."  
"When it comes to you how can you tell?" Rudy then said.

Then everyone who wasn't Donald started to laugh.

While they were walking to the junkyard the gang was trying to find out what they wanted to do.

"Baseball?"  
"We played that yesterday."  
"Football?"  
"We played that at recess"  
"Basketball?"  
"Nahh"  
"Make fun of Rudy?" Clearly Russel said that.  
"Hey!"

All except for Rudy laughed.

"Nobody makes fun of Rudy." Rudy said.  
"We already know. That's your job everyday." Russel said.

The gang laughed at Rudy. Again.

Before Rudy could get his hands on Russel Fat Albert stoped him as usual.

"Guys I got a suggestion. I have five dollars in my pocket how about I send three of you to get candy from the store." Fat Albert said to the gang.

The gang all agreed and was surprised that Fat Albert had five dollars in the first place. 

"Sound good Fat Albert and how about I included five dollars from me to. I would give you more but my folks won't let me spend most of my paycheck on everything. They want me to save most of it when I really need it." Harold said handing over five dollars.  
"That's great Weird Harold and your parents are right about you saving money. You might need it someday." Fat Albert said.  
"Since when did we enter math class?" Rudy sarcastically asked.  
"Three hours ago at school. I don't remember any of it though." Donald replied.

Rudy then stared at Donald with annoyance.

"Ok Rudy you take Bucky and Dumb Donald with you to the candy store while the rest of us wait for you to get back." Fat Albert said.  
"Why do I have to go with Dumb Donald?" Rudy asked.  
"Ok Russel will go instead." Fat Albert replied.  
"On second thought Dumb Donald is good company." Rudy said changing his mind.  
"I am?" Donald asked.  
"Anyways Bucky I'm putting you in charge of the money." Fat Albert said to Bucky while handing him the ten dollars.

Then Fat Albert sent the three boys on their way to the candy store.

"Why would Fat Albert trust you with the money and not me?" Rudy asked outraged.  
"Because the rest of the gang including me don't trust you when it comes to money and Dumb Donald would probably forget he had it with him." Bucky replied.  
"I would?" Donald asked.  
"Yes you would Dumb Donald." Bucky replied.

Even though Donald doesn't say anything about it but he hates being called Dumb Donald. He understands that he's Dumb but he doesn't want to be reminded of it. It irritates him al lot. But he doesn't say anything because he cares more about his friends then saying something about his stupid nickname.

On the way to the candy store they had to walk through an ally way.

"Why are we going through an ally way?" Donald asked.  
"Because the way we usually go to the candy store is crowded and this is the next best thing." Bucky said.

"Hey kids."

The three boys turned around to see a strange women they never seen before.

"Is one of you Donald Parker?" The women asked.

Rudy and Bucky were a bit creeped out when a women they have never seen before says their friends name. Before they could say no...

"Hey that's my name guys." Donald said to the others.

Both Rudy and Bucky smacked their faces in annoyances.

"Ok guys. That's the kid the boss wants and don't forget his two friends." She said.

All three boys were getting scared and went to turn around to only find three very tall guys with plugged noses right behind them with cans. They opened them and dropped them on the ground. The boys tried to get away but the three tall guys blocked the only entrance. Then the boys started to feel really dizzy. Before you knew it. They all collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"Alright men. Load these boys on the plane back to Europe. The boss is waiting for them." She commanded.

The men obeyed her orders and put the three boys on their shoulders and started to head for the plane. It took them thirty minutes to reach the planes secret hiding place. And their boss Percy was waiting for them along with the rest of his workers.

"Excellent. You brought Donald for me. And two of his friends. Put the other two in the cargo hold. Make sure their restraint. And put Donald in my room." Percy Ordered.

They started to do as he told tying Rudy and Bucky's hands behind their back and legs together and putting them in the somewhat empty cargo hold. Then they put Donald in Percy's room on his bed and closing and locking the door behind them.

"Good work. Now get us back to Europe stat. I'll be in my room for the time being." Percy said.

And so they were heading back to Europe to their illegal company. Percy then went to his room to see he prize on his bed unconscious.

"You may be sleeping now. But when you wake up. It will be worth my long wait."


	3. Where are the dudes?

It's been three hours since the three boys were sent to the candy store and it is almost the end of the day. And Fat Albert and the rest of the gang are wondering where their friend are at.

"Where are the dudes at?" Fat Albert asked himself.  
"Yeah and where's are candy?" Russel added.  
"I knew we souldnt have sent Rudy to get the candy." Bill added as well.

Then the gang except for Fat Albert bickered at each other. Then they stoped when they saw a plane fly over their heads.

"I thought the airport was closed today." Harold said.  
"Ib thoughtb thatb tob." Mushmouth said in agreement.  
"Yeah, and since when do planes through hats overboard?" Russel asked.  
"They don't Russel." Bill said to his brother.

The unknown hat floated down next to a pile of junk right next to the gangs area. When it landed Russel ran to find it out of curiosity. The rest of the gang followed Russel also with curiosity to find that mysterious hat. The gang where looking for the strange hat for a good amount of time until Russel managed to find it.

"Guys I found it. But it looks a lot like Rudy's don't you think?" Russel asked the gang.

The gang looked at the hat until they saw something really interesting. On the inside it had writing on it. When they read it they found out it said " Property of Rudy Davis. Return it or else."

"Wait a minute. This is Rudy's hat!" Russel said.  
"How is it even possible. Why would Rudy be on a plane all of a sudden without telling us? He didnt say he was going on a vacation." Bill said.  
"This isn't good dudes. He must of been taken. And they probably have Bucky and Donald to." Fat Albert said. "We got to tell somebody!"  
"Bill you come with me to the police station while the rest of you dudes tell their parents and take Rudy's hat with you for proof." Fat Albert said to the gang.

The entire gang agreed imminently and started to run to anywhere to get help as fast as they could.

In the cargo hold.

"Uhhh. My heeeaaaddddd." Rudy whined while still trying to wake up.

When Rudy did manage to get up his eyes widened. He saw that he was in an unfamiliar place. It was also cold not to mention. He tried to get up but he only ended up falling back on the metal floor and seen that his hands where tied behind his back and his legs were tied together.

"Where am I?" Rudy asked himself.

But right next to him he saw Bucky groaning trying to wake up. Rudy notice Bucky was also tied up the same way he was.

"Bucky. Bucky wake up." Rudy said trying to get his friend awake.

Bucky then managed to wake up completely only to wish he just stayed asleep. And also noticing he was restraint along with Rudy.

"Rudy? Where are we?" Bucky asked.  
"I wish I had the answer." Rudy said back.  
"Where's your hat?" Bucky asked another question.

Rudy just then realized that he wasn't wearing his hat anymore.

"My hat? I don't really know --- wait a minute screw my hat we should be wondering where were at and how to get out of these strings." Rudy said.

It took a bit for Bucky to think of an idea. Then he went to Rudy's hands and started to chew the rope.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Rudy asked.

Bucky didn't answer and kept chewing until the ropes came off of Rudy's hands.

"Hey how are you able to do that?" Rudy asked surprised.  
"No time for questions just untie you feet and untie me." Bucky commanded.

Dispite Rudy not being someone who takes orders he untied his feet and then untied Bucky. Then the both of them go up on their feet. Then they started to wonder around the area to find out where their at. Then they say a window. When they looked from it they couldn't see any building,cars,or people for that matter. They could only see a blue sky,white clouds,and a few birds flying the distance. Then it finally hit the two of them.

"Were on a plane!"  
"And were kidnapped!"  
"Where are we going!"  
"And where is----"

Then they realized something.

"Where's Dumb Donald?"

In Percy's room two hours earlier.

Percy was waiting for his prize to finally wake up from his sleep. He was getting impatient for the long wait. 

"Come on Percy. Think about how the long and boring wait will soon be worth my wai---." Percy was cut from his thoughts when he heard Donald trying to wake up.  
"I guess my long wait won't be so long after all." Percy said to himself.

Donald was in the process of waking up after the incident in the ally way. After a few seconds he fully woke up and looked around in a new setting. But he didn't see Percy yet at the very moment.

"Hey? Where am I? Where are you dudes at?" Donald said to no one.

"Your friend are in the cargo hold of the plane." Percy answered.

Donald then turned around to see the man who was staring right back at him.

"Um w-w-who are you and where am I?" Donald asked.  
"Oh that's right I didn't introduce myself yet. I am Percy and you are in my room." Percy introduced.  
"Why am I here? Are you trying to find my house or something?" Donald asked not knowing his situation.  
"Your coming with me to your home in Europe." Percy announced.  
"Really? I thought I lived in North Philadelphia?" Donald then said.

Percy got irritated for a sec but then remembered he's a bit dumb.

"So. Why am I with you again." Donald asked yet another question  
"Your coming with me to Europe to get married."  
"Married? I'm only a kid." Donald said.  
"It doesn't matter." Percy told him.  
"So if I'm getting married then who's the girl?" Donald asked.

Percy let out a few chuckles.

"You are." Percy said.  
"Me? But I'm a boy though." Donald said.  
"Well your the girl in the marriage." Percy told him.  
"Well then who am I getting married to? Donald asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"Your getting married to me." Percy said.

Donald's eyes widened now knowing what he's talking about.

"I-I-I can't marry you!" Donald said almost yelling.  
"And why not?" Percy asked even though he wouldn't care about his answer.  
"B-b-because you a man and probably way older than me and I don't even know you!" Donald shouted.  
"I don't care what you think and you will marry me or else-."  
"Or else what?!" Donald shouted cutting off Percy.

Percy then got angry and grabbed Donald's shirt collar and made him look at Percy.

"Or else I'll have my workers grab your two friend out of the cargo hold and have the both of them thrown out of the plane and they'll die right when they hit the Earth's ground!" Percy yelled at him.

Donald then realized he's being threatened. This guy who he just met that day is threatening his friend lives.

"Y-y-you couldn't you wouldnt." Donald then said.

Percy then let Donald's shirt go and put his finger on Donald's chin.

"Oh but I would." Percy said smirking.

Donald then started to get scared.

"P-p-please don't hurt them I'll do anything!" Donald begged.  
"Anything?" Percy asked.  
"Yes anything but please don't kill them." Donald pleaded.

Then Percy put his hand in his pocket for a few seconds and took it out holding a ring with a blue sapphire replacing the white diomond that's usually on a ring. When Donald saw it though he felt like he was going to cry.

"Then marry me." Percy then said waiting for Donald's finger.

Donald didn't really want to marry this guy at all. But he knew if he didn't ,the guy would have his friends killed at the split second. Donald then had a few tears coming out of his eyes. After a moment he then gave his hand to Percy.

"So is that a yes?" Percy asked.

Donald was silent for a few seconds.

"Yes." He said.

Then without hesitation Percy grabbed Donald's hand and put the ring on his finger.

"Good choice."


	4. Vacation and captiviy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy to whoever bothers to read this.

"What do you mean you don't believe use?" Fat Albert asked.  
"Because it might just of been a coincidence." The police officer said.  
"But---."  
"But nothing now you two please leave. The police officer ordered.

Then both kids left the station with some of their hopes lost. If the police couldn't help them who would. Maybe their parents. Bill and Fat Albert went to find the rest of the dudes to see if they had any better luck then they did. When they found them the rest of their hopes were crushed.

"Bucky's parents thought I lost my mind." Harold said.  
"Donald's parents thought I made it up." Russel said.  
"Andb Rudy'sb parentsb thoughtb thatb heb justb lostb hisb hatb?" Mushmouth attempted to say.

Silence hit the boys.

"So nobody believes us." Bill then said breaking the silence.  
"I guess not."Fat Albert said.

Three days later.

After one day Rudy,Donald,and Bucky were reported missing after the one day passed. The town's police searched for the three boys but had no such luck. Their parents are in panic and the gang is upset that their friends wernt found yet. Even though they knew they were on a plane. But no one believed them. When the police searched the entire town they had to leave the grounds to look somewhere else.

One the second day Bill and Russel's parents said they were going to go to Europe for a vacation and aloud the boys to bring their friend along with them if their parents allowed them. Which they did. Their parent said that they would be leaving in the morning to pick up their friends and head to the airport. Lucky for them everyone had passports to be able to go to Europe. Then morning came.

6:00 AM

"Wake up boys it's time to go." Their mother said to the sleepy boys.  
"Mom why do we have to go our friend are could be in trouble." Bill growned trying to wake up.  
"I know how you two feel about your missing friend but this will take your mind off it for a while and you know the police are looking for them." His mother said to cheer him up.  
"I know." Bill then said.  
"Now please wake up your brother and get ready. We're picking up your friends shortly." His mother asked him.  
"Ok Mom." Bill said to his mother.

Then his mother left the room and Bill had to wake up his brother. Bill was shaking his brothers arm to wake him up. Only to get grouns in the process.

"I don't want to wake up Bill I want to sleep." Russel complained.  
"So do I but mom says were leaving soon to pick up our friends and get to the airport." Bill said still trying to wake up Russel.  
"I don't care about going on a vacation I just want see our friends again,even Rudy." Russel said.  
"I know you do and so do I but we have to get ready." Bill Holm him.  
"Ok I'll wake up." Russel said in defeat and got out of his bed.

Both boys then got dressed in their usual cloths.

"Russel how come you wear your winter cloths every day? Dont you get to hot?" Bill asked.  
"I like wearing them and I hardly every get hot in these I wear them everyday." Russel replied.  
"Fair point." Bill admitted.

Then both boys met up with their parents with their suitcases in the living room and got in the car and took off. After they ate breakfast of course. Then their parent picked up the boys friends and went to the airport.

"Mom where are we gonna sit one the plane." Russel asked since none of the other boys asked yet.  
"Well your mother and I will be sitting in economy section." Mr.Cosby replied.  
"Wait where are we gonna sit? Russel asked. "Were not going to sit in the cargo hold are we?"

All five boys were hoping that they wouldn't get placed their ether. Even though Fat Albert knew that they wouldn't be allowed to.

"Well me and your father talked it over and we are letting the five of you fly in first class." Mrs.Cosby announced. The boys cheered.

"I can't believe it!"  
"Were flying in first class!"  
"That's amazing!"  
"That class is the best class!"

"Wait a minute Mr and Mrs Cosby. Isn't first class really expensive? I don't want you to waist your money on us." Fat Albert told them.  
"Oh don't worry Albert,we got discount on your seats so it won't be that bad and Harold was thoughtful enough to put in twenty dollars into them as well." Mrs Cosby said.  
"Harold you know." Russel asked.  
"Yeah but I was asked to keep it a secret." Harold confessed.  
"Alright kids it's time to get on the plane." Mr. Cosby said.

With that everyone got on the plane to Europe.

With the others three days earlier before the others vacation to Europe.

Percy had left his room to talk to his workers and made sure the door was locked to keep Donald inside.

All Donald did at the moment was look at his finger that had the engagement ring on it. He had made his choice. To him it felt like the only choice. His friend would be dead right now if he didn't say yes. He couldn't bare to image the fact that it would have been his fault that his friends were dead f he said no.

"I know that you guys can't hear me but I hope you guys are ok." Donald said to himself.

With Rudy and Bucky.

"Rudy I found a way out of here." Bucky said.  
"Where?" Rudy asked.  
"Right here. There's a door." Bucky said back.  
"Then let's get out of here and find Dumb Donald" Rudy then said.

With that both boys left the cargo hold and started searching. It was only a plane so their options were limited to them. And they also had to be careful to make sure they weren't caught by any of the body guards or that women. If they were caught they might be killed. Or worse then that. They knew that they couldn't actually open the doors in case of someone that wasn't Donald was in there. So they had to do the next best thing. They took turns pressing their ears on each door to see if they could hear Dumb Donald.

They can easily tell where Donald could be because he can make noises or talk to himself if he's alone. So that could be a big help to both Rudy and Bucky.

They checked door after door after door with no such luck so far. The next room they checked Rudy was the one to listen. Rudy heard Donald's voice inside.

"Bucky I found him." Rudy whispered.  
"Good. But do you hear anyone else?" Bucky whispered back.  
"No I can only hear Donald's,were good." Rudy whispered.  
"Ok unlock the door and let's go in." Bucky whispered to Rudy.

And Rudy did so.

Inside the room Donald could hear the door unlock. He thought it was Percy coming back. But instead he saw his friends outside the door.

"Guys?" Donald managed to say.

The other boys then came into the room.

"Donald do you know where this plane is going." Bucky asked.  
"I don't know for sure but this guy named Percy said were going to some Europe place." Donald managed to reply.  
"Europe!?" Rudy kinda shouted. 

Both boys were freaked out that they were kidnapped and are being taken to a diffrent place in the world. Before they could say anything else they both noticed some blue shinny ring on Donald's finger.

"Donald what's that thing on you finger?" Rudy asked.

But before Donald had the chance to explain anything.

"Its his engagement ring you room intruders."

When both boys turned around they were held by to tall guys with one other guy.

"How did you get out of the cargo hold?" Percy demanded.  
"Like we'll tell you." Rudy shot back.  
"Well it doesn't matter were almost in Europe anyway." Percy then said.

Both boys looked at each other worryingly.

"I would of had you two disposed of when we were high enough to throw you off the plane to your death." Percy then said.

Both boys then got scared beliving they were gonna die.

"But someone agreed to have my hand in marriage to keep you alive." Percy continued.

Both boys went from scared to confused at that moment. They wondered who would marry this mad man to keep them alive.

"Oh Donald. Can you show them you ring would do?" Percy asked with a sickening smirk.

Both boys didn't believe it. And before they knew it Donald raised his hand with tears in his eyes his hand that has his ring on it. Their best friend was going to marry a crazy guy just to keep them alive.

"D-Donald?" Was all Rudy could manage to say.  
"I'm sorry. He said he'd kill you guys if I didn't marry him." Donald said still crying.

Then Percy went over to the bed and wrapped his hand around Donald.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR ELSE YOU SON OF A BI---." Rudy was cut of when the tall guy covered his mouth.

Rudy tried biting the guys hand but this guy didn't react. It's like he didn't even feel it.

"Or else? What a joke." Percy said tightening his grip on Donald making him uncomfortable.  
"You or your friend are now mach for me and my workers so don't even bother." Percy told them. "Your lucky I'm not killing you two."  
"If that's what you really want then just kill me." Bucky then said. And ended up having his mouth covered to.  
"And have you miss the wedding?" Percy asked.

Both Rudy and Bucky's eyes widened when they heard wedding.

"Did you think I wouldn't bring you to the wedding. I have to have proof that your alive to make sure my future bride won't break his promise to me and that I didn't break mine." Percy said.

Both boys couldn't imaging seeing Donald marry this guy. Or to be forced to kiss him in that matter. Disgusting.

"Oh and if your wondering when the is. It's in two days." Percy announced.

Now both boys couldn't bare to belive it.

Then Percy let go of Donald and went to the exit.

"Donald I'll leave these two with you to keep you company until we get to Europe. Don't worry though you'll still be able to see them when we get there." Percy then told Donald.

Then the two tall guys threw the boy on the ground and left the room with Percy locking the door on the way out.

There was silence in the room. It was very quiet with nobody making a sound.

"I can't belive your forced to marry that guy." Bucky said.  
"And I can't believe we were used to have you marry that guy." Rudy also said.  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't say no. I care about you guys and I don't want to see you go splat." Donald responded.  
"It's not you fault Donald. You did what you thought was right." Bucky told him.  
"Yeah it will be harder for us to see you suffer like that." Rudy admitted.

Then they were shaking constantly. They knew the plane was landing.

The boys got up on the bed and looked for seatbelts that were attached. When they managed to find them they put them on and braced themselves for the landing. Even though it was the most comfortable landing they had they hated it.

"Welcome to Europe boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> Don't forget of you have a question about this fic go to fanfic questions 2 and Hey Hey Hey ask away!
> 
> Stay tuned.


End file.
